


What Friends Are For

by Sway



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You having nightmares again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Night Terrors

"Reid?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"You having nightmares again?"

"Yeah."

"You know you've got to talk to Hotch or Gideon eventually. We've all been through this. It's part of the job. They can help..."

"Derek, please. I don't need a lecture. I am fully aware of all the statistics concerning work related stress that results in my subconscious trying to cope while I'm asleep. I just need..."

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"Come on in."

"Thanks. I... it really means a lot. And I will talk to..."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? You can have the couch."


End file.
